1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic component, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, electronic components in which a functional element, such as a vibrating element, is stored in a storage space formed in a package have been known in the related art. Additionally, a method described in JP-A-2008-135727 is known as a method for manufacturing the package. The manufacturing method described in JP-A-2008-135727 has preparing a ceramic substrate having a plurality of recesses, joining a lid to the ceramic substrate via a joining material to obtain a laminate, and singulating the laminate by cutting. However, JP-A-2008-135727 has problems in that the laminate should be cut and singulated by sandblasting or a singulating saw, and a singulating step is complicated.